


Disaster

by SeekHim



Series: A New Start [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, Kirk on a different ship, Minor Injuries, Original Character Death(s), Serious Injuries, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: Disaster strikes Kirk's ship, threatening the lives of his crew and his new family.





	

_Captain’s Log_  
_Stardate 2262.4.19_

 _Since she was launched two months ago the USS Aurora has continued to astound me with her_  
_performance. She’s the 3rd Constitution class ship built since Nero’s rampage and if she continues_  
_to prove herself, she’ll be the next ship to embark on a Five Year Mission._

 _Before that happens however, we’ll need to complete our year long deep space survey. For a ship_  
_that Starfleet plans to send into unexplored territory for five years, a year-long survey is a perfect_  
_breaking in period._

 _Our next assignment is the unexplored Sector 41-B, but before that we’re going to make a slight_  
_detour to rendezvous with the USS Saratoga, which is currently on assignment in the Prayana System._  
_Ordinarily I would think it unusual for a science vessel to be so deep in space by itself, but it’s not_  
_unusual at all when one considers who is in command of it: Captain James T. Kirk._

 _We recently dropped off personnel and supplies at_ _the Nigala IV station and then the Ziyafa station.  
Afterwards, when we docked at Starbase Alpha, _ _Admiral Pike contacted me and asked me to transport  
two of the Saratoga’s crewmembers who _ _were returning to active duty, following maternity leave.  
I was more than happy to do so; we’re_ _a few days ahead of schedule and it will only add a day to  
our trip. Considering all that Captain _ _Kirk did for Earth, bringing a couple of his friends home_  
_was the least I could do._

_David Anderson_

* * *

_4.20.2262  
_ _Saratoga Bridge_

Kirk smiled at the image of his fellow Captain. “Captain Anderson, it’s good to see you.”

Anderson retuned the smile. “It’s good to see you too, Captain Kirk. I believe we have  
something that belongs to you.”

Kirk raised an eyebrow. “The last time we met you snatched one of my crewmembers.”  
Three months ago, one of the _Saratoga’s_ former crew, Chief Petty Officer Dennis Novak,  
had been transferred to the _Aurora._

Anderson chuckled. “And now we’re bringing three of them back. I’d say it’s a fair exchange.  
“We’ll have them ready to beam aboard in ten minutes.”

* * *

_Transporter Room_

Kirk stood in the transporter room watching as the beams disappeared.

Crewmen Shylea L’Naym and Tuskaro Alyen stood on the platform. In her arms L’Naym  
held their infant son, Jay’veen. Both their expressions brightened as they saw their Captain.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain,” Alyen said quietly.

 Kirk grinned. “Permission granted.”

 


End file.
